I want this to work
by amy little shepherdess
Summary: A little drabble about what could have happened after the promo, spoilers for 11x24


"I really want this to work," Amelia said without looking at owen.

"Yeah?" Owen's heart sank. He wanted this, hell, it was all he wanted so badly for months now, but he didn't want to pressure her, especially after she finally came to terms with her grieving.

Amelia turned around, taken aback by Owen's soft heartfelt voice, "Keith, and his girlfriend, I meant," she hadn't meant for it to sound so distant, she knew she was thinking about 'them' as well.

Owen cleared his throat and went back to the charts, he tried to cover his embarrassment right away, "Right, yeah. Of course," he couldn't hide the menacing pain, at least Amelia could hear it.

"I just really want him to live. It's just hard to believe someone can fall in love so fast, but I just want them to have a chance. You hear this weird story and how now they're getting married, and you wanna believe," she elaborated, subconsciously dropping some hints.

Owen was confused, again, but he couldn't help but look at her so lovingly, thinking of all that they could be, "I do, I believe. I know it's stupid but I believe in impossible love stories, people fall in love in mysterious ways," he put the charts back to their place and walked away.

Amelia hesitated for a moment, and then she paced up to him, "Owen!" she loudly whispered. Before she could process it, Owen turned around, grabbed her from her arms ever so desirably, and half carried her to the supply closet to his left. He had pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She gasped for air as he broke off the kiss and stepped back, realizing how irrational he was, but _damn it_ , she just drove him crazy. "What is it? I'm not chief anymore, so you can't give me that excuse,"

"I'd like you to stay alive," she said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" Owen didn't catch on to what she was saying so quickly.

She tried to keep it together but all her body was shaking, "I just- I don't wanna hurt you"

Owen was almost mad, "What is this about you hurting me, Amelia? I know this is hard for you, but I need you to let me in, I'm not gonna die because you're with me, when you're with me, I'm alive, I'm so alive,"

Amelia tried to cover up her feelings by acting irritated, "In case you haven't noticed, the odds aren't really in my favor!" she chuckled bitterly, "you saw what a wreck I am, I don't need to drag anybody into that mess," she tried to regain her composure

"You think I'm all well and happy? I have my issues too, we all do! But I'm not anybody, you know that!"

Amelia looked at the floor, she didn't trust herself to look at him and not mold herself into him like they were one singular body. Owen stepped closer again, he put his hand under her chin and moved her face up ever so gently, so that she would look at him. Still, she avoided his gaze. "Just look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't feel this, tell me I'm crazy."

She shut her eyes tightly, "Owen, please. Don't do this," she begged with heavy breathes

"You say it's hard to believe love can come so fast, but you want to give them a chance? Well give us a chance! You know they at least have to try, try and discover how real this is."

She put up one last fight, she was like a little scared child, "You went away, you went to war and left, how can I believe you're gonna be alright with me? I know we weren't on the best terms when it all happened, but you left, and now you came back."

Owen's heart was beating so fast, he thought it would explode out of his chest. This mean she cares, she reciprocated his feelings, "You're right, but I came back, for you. I could have stayed there, it was good, I was helping, helping for real, and the adrenaline was there, but I couldn't stand it, you weren't there."

She put her hands on his chest, and stroked it lightly, "you came back.. for me?" she said quietly, to no one in particular. She gave up, she couldn't fight his love anymore. "I really want this to work, too."

Owen was relieved, _finally_ , he thought. They both leaned in and kissed with such built up passion, like they were the last two humans on earth, and to each other, they were.

 **A/N** **: So I'm like 99% sure shonda won't let us have this, Amelia will say something like she meant Meredith or the patient and then they would get paged or just be awkward. It's so frustrating, I just hope we get a love declaration, like this starts up the conversation, even if it's later and not at the same moment, I doubt we'll get it, but let's hope I'm wrong, I have this tiny little voice in my head telling me that maybe Amelia was in fact talking about them, that would be harder to write tbh. In my head this was happier but idek this is what happened.**

 _ **One more thing, this is just a short drabble of what I'd like to see happen, I've found myself thinking about this in multiple scenes, but they're usually much shorter than other stories, so I thought I could post them on my tumblr, and longer fanfics here.. I don't know I might even start a grey's side blog in the summer.. but you let me know where you prefer to see those shorter ones. And I'm going to start accepting prompts, you can send them here: lostinallaspects .tumblr .com (without spaces, obviously)**_


End file.
